The adventures of Female Hungary and Prussia
by AWESOME.COOKIE.PRUSSIA
Summary: After Hungary realized that she is a girl, Prussia decides to help her out as she changes her ways, but it ends up as more of teaching Prussia how to be a girl. Disclaimer: I'm too awesome to own Hetalia. PruHun


Prussia sadly watched as Hungary continued to sweep after turning down his offer to hunt. His best friend was leaving him just because she realized she was a girl! It was so un-awesome! Prussia walked away started to hunt, but found his thoughts couldn't stay on the task at hand. Surely Hungary didn't like to be a girl! She was a boy at heart, and he knew it! And yet… she seemed determined to stay as she was, a simple girl. It must be so hard for her, changing everything she has known.

Awesome idea moment!

Prussia quickly ran into back to his house. He had some planning to do, and he wanted to do it in a week minimum.

_Time skip, one month_

Hungary was out in the flower garden, picking some flowers to lighten up some of the rooms. Pounding feet caused her to look up and see an albino running towards her. The albino had about shoulder length hair and was wearing knee-length boots. She wore a black miniskirt, a long blue jacket with red cuffs, and a white undershirt with frills at the top and carried a small bag with her.

"Hey, Hungary, hey, how awesome do I look!" The albino stopped in front of her, smiling happily.

"Excuse me, but I don't think we've met." Hungary got up, holding her basket of flowers. The girl grinned insanely and stopped in front of her, grabbing a red flower and slipping it behind her ear.

"You really don't recognize me? I must have done a more awesome job than I thought! It's me, Prussia!" Prussia grinned and patted the flower in his hair. "Oh, and does this match my eyes, or should I get a different shade?"

"Prussia? Why are you dressed like, like a girl?!" Hungary exclaimed before assessing the more pressing situation. "Hmm, put this one on instead, it's a deeper crimson."

"I'm dressed like a girl so that you don't have to be all by your less awesome self. At least for a year, that is." Prussia stuck the other flower in her, er, his hair.

"But how did your hair to be so long?"

"Alas, it is my some-what awesome cure of fast-growing hair. As a girl, I would prefer longer, but his will do for now. So, pray-tell, what shall my first awesome task as a girl be?" Prussia flicked a piece of hair out of his face.

"If you're really bent on doing this, thought I doubt you'd last a week, then I'd say that first you need to help me pick some of these flowers, I can go and get you some gloves if you want."

"Kesese, I'm too awesome for gloves! I'll just cut them down with my sword!" Prussia drew his sword and began to swing it towards the flowers, but Hungary blocked with her frying pan.

"No! As a girl, you should not be handling weapons!"

"But you have that frying pan!" Prussia whined.

"Technically not a weapon." Hungary swung it around, smiling. "And if you're going to be a girl for a year, we're going to need to find you a technically-not-a-weapon. Now, pick these the good old fashioned way." They sat there in silence as they picked the brightly colored flowers and brought them inside.

"Hungary, I see you got the flowers. Put some on top of the piano." Austria walked in shuffling through some sheet music. And then he looked up and noticed the guest. "Who's your friend?"

"Ah, this is, um," Hungary fingered one of the flowers nervously and looked towards the Prussia for help.

"My name is the awesome Maria!" Maria held out her hand to shake.** (A/N: From now on, Prussia will be Maria unless informed otherwise and referred to as a her.)**

"Nice to meet you." Austria shook her hand rather stiffly.

"Maria will be staying with us for the next year so. I'm going to be teaching her some things that her poor parents never got the chance to, like sewing, poise, music, good manners, housekeeping, all things that girls should know." Maria looked suddenly uncomfortable. "Now, I'm going to get her a room. Be back in a second!" Hungary smiled and pulled Maria up the stairs.

"Do you give up yet?" Hungary whispered into the Prussians ear.

"The awesome Maria does not give up!" Hungary stopped at a door and opened it up, revealing a room full with walls painted with pink with rainbow colored flowers.

"You have got to be kidding me." Maria placed her bag on the bed and looked around, glaring at the flowers.

"What, don't you find the room to be absolutely lovely?" Hungary suppressed a laugh, turning Maria's glare to her.

"Well, maybe there is one good thing in this rainbow-puked room." Maria picked up a pocket watch that sat on the dresser and swung it around. "This could be my fem-weapon. What do you think?" Hungary snorted.

"What? No way! First of all, it would break the first time you hit someone, and second, what girl carries around a pocket watch? I mean, really."

"Okay, okay, fine, I guess it's just not awesome enough for me." Maria placed the watch back and opened up her closet, letting out a groan of frustration. "Why are there so many dresses? They look so poofy and un-awesome!"

"Come on, you're a girl now, remember? Girls pretty much only wear dresses or skirts. Now hurry up, dinner's going to be soon, and we still have to decorate these flowers around the house!" This was going to be a fun year.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? This is my first major fanfiction, so please be nice!**


End file.
